Bachelor Party
by naleyness
Summary: Slightly AU Season 6, Nathan throws a private bachelor party for Lucas. M/M Slash, you’ve been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Bachelor Party

Summary: Slightly AU Season 6, Nathan throws a private bachelor party for Lucas. M/M Slash, you've been warned.

Sorry for not updating my other story, but this one just came to me. I hope you enjoy and please review.

. . . . .

"Nathan!!" Nathan heard Lucas' voice calling out to him from downstairs.

Nathan took a deep breath, a little nervous, a little excited. The wedding was planned so fast that there wasn't enough time to plan a proper bachelor party. In fact, he was pretty sure Lucas didn't want one. He would be perfectly content for the both of them to stay in, have some beers and play some NBA Live, but as best man again, he had to make sure his brother's last night as a bachelor would be memorable.

"Up here!" He called out.

Lucas went up the stairs and walked over to Nathan's bedroom.

"What the hell? I thought you were ready." Lucas sighed in frustration. He walked inside and found Nathan wearing only his basketball shorts, face down on the bed.

Nathan looked up and groaned. "Practice was hell.. my back is killing me." He sighed as he put his head back down. Lucas instantly got concerned, knowing full well how sensitive his back could be. The last thing he wanted was to see his brother back in the wheel chair.

"Are.. are you okay?" Lucas asked more concerned than annoyed at this point.

"Yeah.. it's just sore .. usually Haley gives me a back rub but she's with the girls at Brooke's." Nathan strained his arm behind him to rub a spot just below his shoulder.

"You.. you need help?" Lucas offers as he sees Nathan struggle.

"Please.."

"Yeah.." Lucas says as he takes a seat on the bed and kneads the area Nathan's hand have just been.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." Nathan says breathlessly. "The other shoulder please.." Nathan requested and Lucas obeyed.

"Umm.. better?" Lucas asks hesitantly, this wasn't exactly how he planned this evening would go, not that he was complaining. Back in high school, they helped each other out, doing stretches and stuff. It had been a while since Lucas saw Nathan shirtless and he had to admit he was in top physical condition, not like he never was. Lucas could feel the taunt hard muscles on his back, he wished he had filled out a little more. He also couldn't help but look back and see his nice shapely bubbly but through his thin black nylon shorts.

"Yeah, Luke.. keep going it feels great." Nathan moaned again and Lucas swallowed the lump forming in his throat, a certain part of his anatomy waking up.

"If your next book doesn't work out, you should definitely think of being a masseuse." Nathan replies.

"Yeah.. I'll keep that in mind." Lucas deadpanned as he continued to massage Nathan's back, this time, kicking off his shoes and getting on the bed.

"That's it Luke.. harder.." Nathan pleased as Lucas continued to kneed his back and once again Lucas' mouth went dry. Lucas wasn't going to lie about it, he had thoughts about this, jerked off to this very scenario right now. To have it all playing out in front of was all too surreal, this couldn't be happening, Lucas thought to himself. Lucas was by no means gay but he had to admit he had a curious side when it came to Nathan. He never dared told Nathan, never told anyone except, Lucas' mind trailed off.

"Yeah.. Luke.. keep going." Nathan said softly, enjoying the massage he was getting. That was Lucas' breaking point and he got up from the bed and took a step back.

"Luke, what the hell?" Nathan asked as he turned to his side, propping up on his elbow and raising one leg up. Lucas tried to breath as he saw Nathan half naked sprawled out before him, a definite tent forming on Nathan's basketball shorts. He looked at Nathan who was sporting a dirty grin.

"You're an ass!" Lucas said as he grabbed a throw pillow off a nearby chair and threw it at Nathan. Nathan caught it quickly and just laughed.

"What the fuck Nate?!" Lucas was so embarrassed but Nathan kept laughing. "I'm going to kill your wife!" He gritted his teeth, completely mortified.

"Luke, relax." Nathan tried to control his laughter.

"That was private privileged best friend information." Lucas shook his head. The other day, he and Haley were hanging out, just the two of them on the rooftop of the café, kicking back, having drinks and reminiscing. They both have been busy and they needed a night to catch up especially with everything going on. Haley mentioned how she gives Nathan massages with the happy endings of course and Lucas in his drunken stupor mentioned his own dirty fantasy involving her husband also involving a rub down. Once he realized what he said, he was sure Haley was going to kill him but she just laughed it off and said something along the lines of how she always fantasizes about Nathan too.

"Well, I got the privileged husband card." Nathan smirked.

"I can't believe she told you!.. you're not like mad?" Lucas questioned.

"I thought she was fucking around with me at first but once I believed her.. I can't say I'm surprised.. I mean I know everyone wants me." He laughed.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny! " Lucas gritted out, still not believing what's going on. "Cocky bastard!" Lucas was at least grateful that Nathan was taking this in stride.

"Says the guy who wants to suck on my cock." Nathan laughed again and grabbed his crotch for emphasis. Lucas couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Nathan reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer. He took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. "So what do you say? It is your bachelor party." Pouring about two shots in each glass, he took one for himself and reached out his arm for Lucas to take it. Lucas walked over to him and took the glass and they both took the shot. After a moment to recover, Lucas looked at his brother.

"What're you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I'm saying .. it's your bachelor party and we can do anything you want .."

"Anything?" Lucas raised his eyebrow as Nathan handed him another shot and they took it again.

"Yep.. and don't thank me .. you have my beautiful wife for that."

"Wait, this was Haley's idea?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Well, she's the one that told me about your little wet dreams .. I'm not going to lie.. I freaked out at first but she told me that she was kind of turned on by the idea and she said that if I did this for you that.."

"That what?" Lucas asked, his heart beating faster.

Nathan smirked. "She promised me some hot slutty wedding sex."

"Remind me to thank Haley." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"But if you don't want to do this.." Nathan said as he started to get up.

"No! I didn't say that… I'm just surprised.. I didn't think you.."

"Well .. when your wife threatens to withhold sex, then I'm pretty much game for anything .. besides it's what you want right?" Nathan smirked. He wasn't into guys by any means but he did enjoy the power he had over other people. That in itself was a turn on and judging by the way Lucas was licking his lips, he was pretty sure that he would give good head. Nathan tried to focus on the good in all this.

"Thought so." Nathan smirked as they took another shot. He was still not a 100 percent comfortable with this so getting liquored up was the best thing for both of them at the moment.

"So come on, this is your night so you're getting the free pass .. besides my back is actually sore from practice and you were doing a good job… so lose the shirt and let's get this over with." Nathan laughed as he laid back on his bed. Nathan really enjoyed the power he had and seeing the look on Luke's face was priceless.

Pouring himself another glass of liquid courage, Lucas took a drink and began to remove his button down flannel shirt and then kicked off his jeans, leaving him with his boxers on. Nathan saw the huge bulge on Lucas' boxers and smirked to himself. He took another drink too, he was definitely going to need it as well.

Lucas went back on the bed, resuming his previous actions, but as time went on, he wasn't massaging so much as he was feeling his brother up.

"Fuck Nate.. you're so built." Lucas marveled, the drink kicking in, as he started to rub his shoulders and grazed over Nathan's bulging biceps.

"You're not so bad yourself, big bro." Nathan replied. "Though you can stand to fill out some more."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucas said as he squeezed Nathan's bicep and then moved back to rubbing Nathan's back.

Nathan moaned again. "Come on Luke, more." The drink was hitting Nathan as well.

Lucas smiled and decided to straddle his brother, kneeling over Nathan and Nathan could feel Lucas' heavy nut sack press up against his ass. Lucas continued to feel Nathan's back and his hands traveled down his sides and played with the waistband of Nathan's shorts.

"Take it off." Nathan ordered. Lucas got off the bed and stood behind Nathan, his hand reached over to his shorts and slowly pulled them off. He marveled at the ass in front of him. He couldn't help but reach out and squeeze each butt cheek.

Nathan sat up, his head against the head board, his legs sprawled out and hands behind his back. Lucas rubbed his crotch, he'd never been more turned on. His eyes went wide open when he saw how hung Nathan was. He wasn't even fully hard, but he could tell it was huge. Lucas moved up the bed, his hand reaching for Nathan's arms, feeling him out before playing with Nathan's nipples and feeling his rock hard abs. Lucas couldn't help himself anymore and leaned forward and took one of Nathan's nipple in his mouth.

Nathan moaned as he started to loose himself more in the drink and the pleasure Lucas was causing. Lucas' tongue was everywhere, taking in as much of Nathan's torso, while his hands rubbed up against Nathan's thighs. Nathan was now hard as hell and Lucas pulled back and marveled at it. It had to be easily 11' long. Lucas prided himself with his 9 incher but Nathan got him beat by a mile.

Lucas reached out for it, eliciting another moan from Nathan. Lucas couldn't believe what was happening. Nathan was a horse and the feel of his hard, rock hard length was amazing. Lucas had never been so horny in his life, he used both hands now to pump Nathan. Nathan gripped the head board and trying his best not to cum so soon since Lucas' hands were very _very_ skillful. Lucas continued to pump away with one hand while the other moved down to massag his balls. Pre-cum started to form at the tip and Lucas couldn't help himself and bent forward and licked it off the head. Nathan moaned again and pushed his hips forward, pushing the head inside Lucas' hot and awaiting mouth.

Lucas' hand gripped the base of Nathan's cock while he swirled the throbbing head in his mouth. He took as much as he could in but it was too much, he pulled out, licking the head with his tongue and then grazing over the entire length, reaching out the base, licking everywhere anything. Nathan gripped the headboard tighter as Lucas went under him and took his nutsack in his mouth. Nathan smirked to himself, he always loved a good head job and right now Lucas was hungry for his cock. It felt so good that he didn't care if it was guy giving it too him, but seeing Lucas luscious lips swallowing him whole made the whole thing even hotter and the fact that his sexy as sin wife encouraged him to do this and would reward him generously later, well it made everything alright. Not able to hold himself back anymore, Nathan grabbed Lucas' short blond hair and forcing his mouth back onto his cock, forcing him to take as much in.

"Tastes so good.." Lucas muttered as Nathan pushed his head to take more in. One hand gripped Nathan's thigh while the other one removed his boxers as he began to stroke his own painfully hard erection.

"Yeah Luke.. fuck.. take it in.." Nathan moaned, "That's it.. you like that big cock in your mouth huh?" Nathan smirked and Lucas only moaned in appreciation. Nathan started pumping his hips, while forcing Lucas' mouth further taking as much of his cock down his throat. Nathan never had such a good blow job and the slurping sounds Lucas was making only spurred him on further. He couldn't believe that he was fucking Lucas in the mouth, both of them getting off on it.

Nathan was about to blow but didn't want the experience to end just yet. With one hand behind Lucas' head, he flipped them both over. This gave Nathan sometime to recover while Lucas rested his head on the pillow, with one hand Nathan grabbed the top of Lucas head and the other grabbed onto the headboard. Nathan slipped his cock back into Lucas' hot and eager mouth. Nathan moved his hips, fucking Lucas' mouth while pushing his head to take as much of his cock as he could. Lucas gripped Nathan's firm ass, squeezing and using all his strength to push Nathan's hips further into him. Seeing that Lucas' didn't need the extra encouragement, Nathan placed both hands on the headboard and continued to sway his hips while Lucas hungrily took as much of his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan muttered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He tried to hold back as much as he could but it was no use, Lucas mouth and tongue was driving him wild and Lucas' gripping his ass wasn't helping things either. "Oh fuck Luke.. yeah.. take it! Ahh!!" Nathan moaned as he started to blow his load down Lucas' throat. Lucas gagged a little bit, but tried to swallow as much of it as he could. Nathan never cummed so much in his life as his thick warm load filled Lucas mouth completely and even dribbled down Lucas' chin.

Nathan thrusted his hips one last time as the last spurt of cum came flying out of his cock. He smirked to himself when he looked down and saw Lucas completely flustered and panting for breath, his mouth and chin dripping with cum. Nathan pulled his cock out of his mouth, gripping it with his hand, he smacked his hard member against Lucas' cheeks, taking the cum back onto his cockhead and feeding it back to Lucas, who was only to happy to slurp on it. Nathan continued the motion, taking all the cum that dripped out back to Lucas' hungry tongue. Once he was done, Lucas took a hold of Nathan's cock once more, licking it and sucking it completely, not wanting to waste a drop of Nathan's hot seed.

"Fuck Luke.." Nathan said as rolled off of him and took another swig of Jack. He offered Lucas' drink back to him and Lucas took a sip as well.

"You suck like champ." Nathan smirked. He put his drink down and looked down and saw Lucas' own hard erection. It wasn't as long as his but it was almost as thick and still very respectable.

"Thanks, Bro." Lucas smirked as he put his drink down. Grabbing his cock, he looked back onto Nathan. "How about you go for it?" Lucas was desperately hard and needed release of his own.

Nathan smirked back and ran his finger up Lucas' neck, apparently he missed a dribble of his cum. He brought his finger back to Lucas' mouth, which he happily accepted.

"Sorry.. you're the only cocksucker here." Nathan continued to smirk. Nathan went back on the bed and grabbed a hold of Lucas' cock.

Lucas let out a small moan as Nathan started to stroke it. Lucas moved further up the bed and Nathan went between his legs, forcing them apart which Lucas' obediently obeyed.

Lucas leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Nathan jacking him off.

"Now, we're out of lube.. so we have to do this old school." Nathan said as he brought a finger to his lips, making sure to coat it with his saliva.

"Huh?" Lucas opened his eyes and looked at Nathan.

Nathan only threw him a dirty grin as he stuck his finger into Lucas' ass.

"Ahh!!" Lucas cried out, half pain, half pleasure.

"Nate.. what're you… ahh!" Lucas cried out again as Nathan pushed a second finger in. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan with a devilish, sinister look, one that reminded him of when they used to hate each other back in high school.

Nathan bit his lips as he continued to pump Lucas while trying his best to stretch out his tiny hole. Haley told Nathan all about Lucas' dirty fantasy and at this point Nathan was so horny and tipsy that all he wanted to do was fulfill it. Nathan bit down on his lips as he stuck his fingers even deeper and his cock twitched in anticipated. Lucas Scott was going to get fucked and fucked well.

To Be Continued . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Bachelor Party

Part II

I hope you enjoy this last chapter. There is sort of a sequel if people want one. I haven't gotten too many reviews on this story but had a lot of hits for alerts and stuff. So with that said, enjoy and if you want more, you have to let me know, hehe.

. . . .

Nathan didn't know if Lucas was crying out in pain or by pleasure, but he didn't care. All he could think about was fucking that tight little hole of his. But Nathan had to have some restrain, the last thing he needed was to tear him up the night before his wedding. Lucas still needed to walk down the isle, albeit with a little limp. He knew he needed to lube Luke's ass more and throwing his slick fingers in there wasn't going to do much.

Luckily the liquor in him was in full swing and he was horny as hell. Nathan slipped his fingers out and kneeled on the floor. Grabbing Lucas' thighs, he spread them wide as he stuck his tongue into Lucas' unyielding hole. Lucas grabbed the headboard and moaned loudly. Nathan's tongue was fucking his hole and it never felt so good. Nathan made sure to spit out as much as he could and then using his fingers, he thrusted them back in, doing his best to open it up as much as possible. Most of the pain had subsided and Lucas moaned out again as Nathan's fingers hit the spot.

Jackpot, Nathan smirked to himself as he continued to assault Lucas' nub. He heard stories about it but never believed it until now. Nathan continued to try and stretch Lucas out as much as possible, replacing his fingers with his tongue and then moving his fingers back in. Lucas writhed in pleasure and started stroking himself off furiously. Nathan wasn't ready for him to cum just yet so he forced Lucas on his knees as, his ass up in the air. Nathan licked his lips as his mouth hungrily went back to rimming his big bro. Lucas was going wild with it and it only egged Nathan on more. Nathan was so horny now and needed to seriously stick his cock into something or else. He moved Lucas back onto his back, and continued to finger fuck him while jerking him off.

"Come on Luke.. cum for me." Nathan urged and Lucas couldn't hold back any longer as he erupted all over Nathan's hands, his seed flying up in the air, covering his torso. Giving Lucas' cock a few extra pumps, he wanted to make sure everything was out there. Nathan removed his hand and brought it to Lucas' ass, using his cum as lube. Nathan's cum soaked fingers moved in and out of Lucas, making sure to get it as slick as possible. Lucas lied down, still reeling over his orgasm. He opened his eyes and saw Nathan bringing his fingers to his mouth, which Lucas happily accepted his own seed. Nathan smirked and moved above him, bringing his hard cock back to Lucas' mouth.

"Yeah, Luke.. get it nice and wet." Nathan moaned. Lucas knew what was coming next and he was half excited, half nervous, either way he wanted this and knew he had to get Nathan's cock as slick as possible. Nathan pulled out and then scooped up the cum that was on Lucas' chest and lubed his own cock with it. Then bringing his hand back to Lucas' mouth to get the left over. Nathan smirked to himself, he knew his brother was a cum fiend.

Nathan kneeled on the bed and braced himself against Lucas' thighs.

"You ready?" Nathan asked and Lucas only nodded. Nathan aligned his cock with his ass and slowly moved forward. Lucas pulled back, the thing was too big but Nathan held him firm and pushed harder.

"AHHH!!" Lucas gasped as the head pushed through his tight ass ring. Nathan let out a shaky breath as his head slipped in, every instinct told him to move further in and fuck him silly but knew he had to let Lucas get adjusted. He was only two inches deep but to Lucas it felt like two feet. Nathan swayed his hips a little, stretching him out a little bit more before he slowly moved further in. Inch by inch, Nathan managed to constrain him self as Lucas yelled out in pain. He stopped every so often to let Lucas get adjusted.

Nathan never felt anything so good, Lucas' ass was so tight but he managed to retrain himself for now. Finally, Nathan managed to get the whole thing in and Lucas continued to pant like he just ran a marathon, the sweat pouring from his brow.

"Relax bro.." Nathan urged as he swirled his hips around. After a moment, he started to feel Lucas relax and slowly started slowly pumping into him. It didn't take long before the moans of pain turned into cries of passion as Nathan hit Lucas' prostate. He saw Lucas' cock stiffen and smirked to himself. He started to pump faster, taking more out and then moving back in again.

"Ahh.." Lucas moaned and Nathan picked up the pace. He grabbed Lucas' trim waist and started to really go at it. If he kept this up, Nathan knew he'd blow like a volcano, so he pulled out. Lucas gasped as he felt Nathan's long hard length exit him. He grabbed Lucas and flipped him over on his stomach.

"On your knees." Nathan ordered and Lucas' willingly obeyed. Nathan grabbed a hold of the bottle and took a swig and then offered it to Lucas.

"You're going to need it." Nathan said with a dirty smirk. After Lucas took a gulp, Nathan set it back down and then aligned his throbbing cock against Lucas' hold. Nathan's strong hands held Lucas firm as he entered him from a whole other angle.

"AHH!" Lucas cried out, it was as if he was being entered again for the first time. Nathan was not as patient this time and jabbed his way forward until his balls smacked up against Lucas' smooth ass.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight Luke!" Nathan moaned out and Lucas gritted his teeth as sweat poured from his brow. It hurt like hell but it was only for a moment, the overwhelming feeling of Nathan's cock up his ass outweighed any discomfort he had. For so long he imagined how this would be, never really believing this would come true. He was glad that he admitted this to Haley, she really was his best friend for allowing her husband to do this with him, though the way Nathan was acting, Lucas was sure this wasn't a burden at all.

He grabbed Lucas' waist and started to rock his hips, with each thrust he pulled out further and further.

"Oh yeah, Luke.. ride it!" Nathan smacked his smooth ass. Lucas continued to moan in muffled cries. Lucas was so into it and tipsy, he had no clue what he was saying.

"Fuck.. take it!" Nathan growled as sweat poured from his muscular body. He was slamming as hard as he could, even grabbing a hold of Lucas' shoulders to steady himself.

"You like that?" Nathan said into Lucas' ear.

"Mmm.."

"What did you say? Tell me what you want.." He jabbed forward all the way in.

"AHH!! Fuck Nathan… fuck me.. fuck me harder!!" Lucas begged.

"Anything you say bro" Nathan said as he kept pounding away. Lucas for his part kept backing into him, matching him thrust for thrust. Nathan kept one hand Lucas' shoulder while the other one went underneath them and held onto Lucas' hard erection.

Lucas never felt nything like it before. Nathan was hitting every spot and to have him jerking him off as almost too much.

"I'm cumming!!" Lucas moaned out as Nathan felt his cock throb and shoot out another load of cum. Nathan felt his ass clench around his cock and it was Nathan's turn to release another impressive round, this time deep in his brother's ass.

Both brothers yelled in unison as their orgasms took over. Lucas collapsed on the bed with Nathan on top of him. They laid there for a moment, catching their breathes while Nathan's cock was still firmly lodged in Lucas' ass.

"Oh fuck, Nate.. that was.." Lucas' couldn't even finish the words he was so out of breath.

"Right back at you bro." Nathan smacked one of Lucas' ass cheek. "My hands a mess." Nathan joked as he brought his cum soaked hand back up to Lucas' mouth, spreading Lucas' own cum all over his lips. Lucas eagerly lapped it up and Nathan started to sway his hips again. It appeared that Nathan's cock wasn't done just yet.

Lucas' ass was drenched in Nathan's cum and it helped to lubricate it. Nathan started to rock his hips more as his semi hard cock was quickly stiffening back to life. Nathan maneuvered Lucas around so Luke was back on his back. Lucas grabbed his cock and started jerking off as his own cock swelled back to life.

Nathan was so drunk and horny at this point, he was fucking Lucas like no tomorrow. He leaned forward, their foreheads meeting and their blue eyes burning a whole through each other. Lucas couldn't help himself and moved his lips forward, capturing Nathan's own. Nathan was to into it to care as he opened his mouth up to Lucas' tasting the remnant's of Lucas' own cum.

They kissed passionately as Nathan continued to pound into him and Lucas jerked himself off silly.

"Fuck!" Lucas murmured against Nathan's lips as he felt his climax soon approaching.

"Shit, Luke.." Nathan kept pumping away. "Come on Luke." Nathan encouraged Lucas and Lucas stroked even harder as his lips came back with Nathan's. It didn't take long for Lucas to start shooting all over himself again. The load was lighter this time, only two small spurts reaching out. It seemed that Nathan had dried him up. The same was true for Nathan as he finally came right after his brother. Nathan's body spasmed and his cock ached to release the cum that had already left his balls. Nathan was actually surprised he had some left, he thought Lucas' ass milked him out.

Nathan collapsed on top of Nathan, their mouths still devouring each other. Their lips eventually parted and they just laid there in each other's embrace, completely worn out and satisfied. They soon fell asleep.

. . . .

"You okay there?" Nathan asked as he approached Lucas. Lucas was currently stretching his back.

"Just a little sore.. no thanks to you." Lucas gave Nathan a pointed look.

Nathan smirked and shrugged.

"Ass!" Lucas playfully smacked his brother's arm. Both of them laughed. Nathan was a little worried that things would be awkward after last night. They woke the next morning, still wrapped around each other but it was getting late and they both rushed out of bed, got dressed and headed out. They hadn't had the time to talk yet about what happened.

"Well I do know how to throw a bachelor party." Nathan teased.

"Yeah about that.. we're.. we're cool right?" Lucas asked, needing to have confirmation.

"Of course." Nathan held out his hand and they two shook and joined in a man hug.

"Besides, I always thought of you as my bitch anyways .. I didn't know it applied to more than off the court."

"God, you're never going to let that go are you."

"I can still hear it, _Nathan fuck me harder_.." Nathan teased as he rubbed his crotch, the thought it was getting him hard again. Lucas rolled his eyes, but was secretly relieved that things didn't seem to change between them. They always had their banter.

"Don't worry Luke.. I know how hard everything has been for you.. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Thanks, Nate.. I appreciate it."

"No problem man, now let's go get you married." Nathan grabbed a hold of Lucas' shoulder and the two started to make their way towards the alter.

. . . . . .

"That was amazing." Haley murmured against Nathan's chest. They were currently slow dancing on the dance floor.

"My girl was bad tonight." Nathan teased. They just came back from the women's bathroom, where Haley practically pounced on Nathan and Nathan had no problem pouncing back.

"I was not.. okay maybe I was.." She smiled and yawned.

"Is my girl tired?"

"What can I say.. you wore me out."

Nathan chuckled as he held Haley closer.

"Speaking of wearing out.. Lucas seemed to have a good time last night.. he couldn't stop thanking me."

Nathan laughed again. "Yeah.. you know me… it was good.. just what Lucas needed."

"Thanks for being so cool about everything Nathan.. it's just with the pregnancy and the wedding I know Lucas has been going through so much."

"No problem babe.. I mean it was weird at first but once we got into it, it was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah, I saw the limp Lucas had." Haley laughed.

"Well I kept my end of the bargain.. and you definitely kept yours." Nathan smiled, he always wanted to take Haley in the women's bathroom.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Haley looked up.

"What?"

"The thought of you and Lucas going at it.. it was kind of a turn on."

"Really?" Nathan eye's perked up. "Then I guess it was worth it."

"Definitely." Haley smiled as she leaned up and gave Nathan a quick kiss. "It's a shame about Lucas and Peyton though.. it's their wedding night but they won't be able to enjoy it."

"What do you mean?"

"After the reception, Peyton is on bedrest… doctor's order.. no strenuous acitivites."

"Oh yeah.. that sucks… unless." Nathan replied.

"Unless what?"

"Even though the wedding is over, I think I still have some best man duties to take care of." Nathan grinned.

"It looks like my guy is going to be bad tonight?" She grinned back.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't wait up for me."

. . . . .

Lucas made sure Peyton was sound asleep and comfortable before he went out back to the garage. Peyton's car had been in an accident and as a wedding gift, Lucas restored it back to mint condition. It was basically finished, all the body work was done, he just needed some more parts to install for the engine. He took a rag and bent down started to wipe away some of the smudges that was on the hood.

Nathan walked in and saw Lucas' perfect ass in full view. He smirked to himself.

"I see you're ready for me."

"Nate?" Lucas whipped around to find Nathan standing there. They were still both in their tuxedos, sans blazer and tie. "What're you doing here?"

"Haley told me about Peyton.. how she's on bed rest. How you doing?"

"Just as long as she and the baby are okay, then I'm good."

Nathan nodded. "So I know this isn't how you pictured your wedding night to be.. but I'm here if you need me." Nathan smirked and stepped closer to Lucas.

"Yeah.. plan A didn't work out too well, but I'll gladly settle for plan B." Lucas smirked back. He moved forward, crashing his lips onto Nathan. It was awkward at first but Nathan kissed back, knowing his brother needed him.

"Loose the shirt." Lucas ordered. Nathan smirked again and unbuttoned his shirt tossing them aside. Lucas ran his hands through Nathan's chiseled torso and then eagerly unbuttoned Nathan's pants. Lucas dropped to his knees and pulled down Nathan's pants and boxers.

"Someone's eager." Nathan teased and then he gasped as he felt Lucas take in as much of his now hard cock.

"Very eager." Nathan grinned as he placed one hand behind Lucas' head as his hips pumped into Lucas' mouth.

The End.


	3. Part II: Wedding Night

Part II: Wedding Night

During this sleepless night, I decided to continue on with this story. Like I said the feedback was what helped me continue this story so if you enjoy what your reading, please let me know. I get a lot of hits but I don't know if anyone is actually reading it and stuff. But like I said, thanks for the words of encouragement. Keep it up. Enjoy!

. . . .

Nathan laid back with his hands behind his head. A wave of nostalgia hit him, this wasn't the first time he was in the backseat of Peyton's convertible. It literally felt like a lifetime ago since he was back here. Back then, he and Peyton were going out, Haley never existed and Lucas was still the evil spawn. It's ironic how life turns out. Nathan never loved Peyton, though on some level he did care for her and only when Lucas showed interest in her that Nathan decided to "try" to be the boyfriend Peyton wanted. He hated Lucas and tried to use his best friend Haley against him, but now years later, he fell and love and married said best friend, became best friends with said evil spawn and was best man to said evil spawn now current best friend and ex-girlfriend Peyton. And even more ironic was said evil spawn slash half brother turned best friend currently had his hand wrapped around Nathan's cock and lips sucking on Nathan's nipple.

Year's earlier Nathan and Peyton would have been doing the same thing at this very spot. The thought of being with those other girls brought a sense of nausea to Nathan. Years of marriage has helped erode the memories of those distant girls but Nathan couldn't help but see the irony in his current situation.

When Nathan showed up to the garage, Lucas wasted no time and immediately got on his knees. A few moments later, clothes were shed and they were now currently in Peyton's backseat. Nathan let out a soft moan as Lucas' lips continued his assault on his nipples while one of Lucas' hand gently stroked his hard on. Nathan worked hard to get his body in top physical form, he always liked the attention he garnered from it and he was particularly enjoying Lucas' appreciation of his body.

"You're so fucken built!" Lucas mumbled against Nathan's skin as his tongue flickered over to Nathan's other nipple. Nathan could only smirk to himself and let his brother enjoy his body. Lucas' mouth had been every in the past few minutes, from Nathan's cock, to Nathan's lips, down his neck, sucking on his bicep and chest and now currently roaming down and enjoying the crevices of his rock hard abs. Lucas' mouth continued to trail down, reaching near Nathan's hips, practically biting into the taunt skin.

Lucas was so fucking hard right now that he feared that if he touched himself he might just go right there and then. Tonight was different that last night. Last night, they were both drunk, but tonight they were completely sober and Lucas knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted. He had admired Nathan's physique for years often jealous that he wasn't as built as him. Nathan was slightly taller than him and had practically a good 10-15 pounds of solid muscle more and much more well endowed. It seems that Lucas had every right to be envious. But now to touch him, to taste him after all these years was too much.

Putting his lips back on Nathan's cock, Lucas made sure to take his time. Who knows when they would do this again and right now he wanted to savor every moment. He was thankful for his best friend and brother, the past few months have been difficult and this is exactly the sort of release/distraction he needed.

Nathan let out another soft moan as he ran one if his hands through Lucas' short blond hair. He wanted to force his brother to take more of his cock in but he knew his brother wanted to take his time and as much as Nathan wanted to blow his load, he was definitely enjoying the wait.

Nathan lifted his legs and spread them further apart, giving Lucas as much space as possible. With his hands on Nathan's thighs, Lucas started to suck on the head and then run his mouth through the entire length, then going underneath and taking Nathan's huge nut sack in his mouth. Hearing Nathan's moans of appreciation, Lucas open ed his mouth wide and tried to take as much of it in.

Nathan gasped as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back Lucas' throat. Lucas was trying to take more of the huge cock in but was having difficulty. Nathan raised his hips slightly and pressed Lucas' head further down.

"Breath through your nose." Nathan commanded as he used his hands to guide Lucas' hot mouth more onto his cock. Nathan knew he was hung like a horse and he thoroughly enjoyed teaching Haley how to suck him whole. With Haley it took several attempts but Lucas was even more determined to take the huge member all the way in. Lucas did as Nathan requested and even though tears had formed in his eyes, he wanted to take the whole thing in. Finally he felt Nathan's pubes tickle his nose as he reached the base.

Nathan looked down and saw Lucas' full lips pressing up against his pubes. He was leaking so much and his cock throbbed a bit from the site. It was taking everything in him not to blow his load.

"Fuck Luke!" Nathan moaned out as Lucas tried to move his head up and down, but it was useless, it was just too big and out of need for air, Lucas had to pull back. Lucas started coughing as the air returned to his lungs.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"Perfect.. ::Cough:: .. everything's perfect." Lucas smiled as he wiped his mouth. "You're just fucking huge." Lucas grinned and Nathan grinned back.

"Thanks." Nathan gently massaged Lucas' scalp and encouraging him to finish what he started. Lucas gripped the base of Nathan's cock, gently stroking him while the other hand roamed Nathan's chiseled torso. Lucas loved seeing Nathan lying there, his muscles in perfect view as it flexed every time Nathan took a breath.. He went back down on the hard cock, sucking it, licking it. It didn't take long for Lucas to quicken the pace, his hands furiously moving up and down as his head bobbed up and down, up and down. Nathan was raising his hips to match Lucas' sucking action, his hand firmly behind Lucas' head urging him on.

"Fuck!" Nathan moaned as he felt his balls tighten. "Yeah.. fuck Luke.. suck that big cock.. yeah!! AHHHHH!!!" Nathan screamed as his cock twitched and hot spurts of cum quickly filled Lucas' mouth.

"Fuck!" Nathan said out of breath as Lucas sucked every last drop. Lucas gave the cock a few quick thrusts, milking Nathan dry and then flicking his tongue across the tip to lap of the warm juices.

"You taste so good." Lucas licked his lips but Nathan was still out of it and only moaned back, his eyes still closed. Lucas still held onto the hard cock as he left soft kisses up Nathan's abs, chest, neck and then finally claiming his lips. Nathan opened his mouth as Lucas' tongue entered. He could taste himself on Lucas' lips, something that turned Nathan on. He loved it when his wife did that and apparently he enjoyed it from his brother as well. After kissing for a minutes, Lucas got up and took a seat opposite Nathan, their long muscular legs intertwining against each other.

"You okay there little brother?" Lucas teased as he gave his cock a quick pump.

"Yeah.. wow.. man you're like a vacuum." Nathan said trying to regain his breath.

"I take that as a compliment."

"Oh believe me, it is… but I thought I was here to make you feel better.."

"Believe me, I aint complaining." Lucas smiled back. "Look Nate.. thanks again for everything .. and letting me do this.. I was sure you'd freak out and hate me."

Nathan gave Luke a small smile. "I know how much you and Haley have sacrificed for me over the years .. and after my accident I treated you guys like crap.. how you guys put up with me I'll never know but I'll forever be thankful."

"Thanks, Nate.. that means a lot." Lucas rubbed his leg against Nathan's, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.

"I'm not going to lie.. I thought this would be completely weird and I would just put up with it but .. this feels.. I don't know .. nice." Nathan replied and Lucas smiled back. "You know.. I always knew you were checking me out all those times in the gym."

"I was not."

"So too.. don't even deny it .. look at what happened now.." Nathan looked down and noticed the various markings Lucas left behind.

"No back then I was just admiring! You were even teasing me back then to bulk up!"

"Right.. you were definitely checking me out… I bet you've been jacking off about me since high school now."

"No.. not even!"

"Really? So these little fantasies of yours just came out of nowhere."

Lucas scratched his head. "I guess.. I don't know.. maybe there were always there but I never noticed it .. I did have these fantasies where we would double team a girl though."

"I wish I knew you before Haley.. maybe we could've done it." Nathan teased.

"Right.. but then I started thinking about you and me a few months ago.. after that whole Lindsey/Peyton drama and you were getting back into shape and I saw you.. you were still fucken ripped .. and I wasn't getting any and one day I was jerking off and you popped in and here we are." There was no point in lying to his brother at this point, he's man enough to own up.

"Well I was glad I got you through those lonely nights." Nathan teased.

"Oh no.. thank you!" Both brothers laughed.

"But.. were you serious.. if we were friends earlier.. would you have double teamed?"

"Maybe.. I don't know.. but after meeting Haley.. I could never picture myself with anyone else.. I'm here because of her and I'd do anything for her.. she's done so much for me." Nathan beamed.

Lucas smiled. "I guess that's another reason.."

"What you mean?"

"Your loyalty and love for Haley.. you were only fucking a junior in high school, the biggest play boy and you married her.. you still love her with the same intensity and passion even after all these years.. I know you had your problems together but I know how good of a husband you are.. I hope to be as well."

"Well if you're anything like the brother you've been to me.. then you and Peyton will be fine.. I meant what I said Luke.. next to Haley.. you've done so much for me and I appreciate it.. all of it."

Lucas gave his cock another squeeze. "Thanks Nate." Lucas smiled.

Nathan threw his head back and sighed. "I mean it Luke.. I'd do anything for Haley.. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" Lucas raised his eyebrows as he continued to stroke his cock.

Nathan smirked and reached forward and wrapped his hand around Lucas'. Lucas let out a shaky breath and removed his hand from his cock, letting Nathan take the wheel.

"How does that feel?" Nathan asked as he gently stroked him.

"Perfect.." Lucas moaned. "Oh yeah Nate.." Lucas continued to moan and threw his head back, enjoying the feel of Nathan's calloused hand jerking him off.

"Nathan.. I need you.." Lucas said breathlessly as he leaned forward and captured his lips with his. Nathan opened up his mouth once more and leaned forward so Lucas can lean back. Nathan broke the kiss and started to kiss down Lucas' neck and down his smooth chest and flat stomach. Lucas wasn't anything as built as he was but he was still lean and ripped. Nathan was loving the sounds Lucas was making and only wanted to make him feel even better. He didn't think he would be up to it but he owed it to his brother, especially after Nathan had his way with him last night. Lucas deserved this.

Nathan opened his mouth as he took the hard cock in. Lucas gasped in shock, he wasn't expecting Nathan to do that but he didn't care. The sight of his brother going down on him was almost too much. Lucas was leaking uncontrollably now and he knew he wouldn't last long. Nathan felt Lucas' body tense and knew he wouldn't last long. Nathan smirked to himself, loving the power he had over Lucas.

Nathan bobbed his head up and down, not entirely sure if he was doing it right but based upon Lucas' reaction, he'd say he was doing a pretty decent job. Nathan gripped the based of Lucas' cock and stroked him hard while he sucked on the head even harder.

"Oh fuck! Nathan! Nathan!!" Lucas screamed from the top of his lungs. "AHHH!!" He yelled hot spurts of his cum filled Nathan's mouth. Nathan gagged at first, making sure he didn't swallow, which was difficult since Lucas' kept cumming. Lucas was sure he never shot a bigger load in his life. Nathan gave the cock a few last pumps, wanting to make sure he got every drop, despite the fact that it dribbled down his chin.

Before Lucas could recover, Nathan kissed him hard, opening his mouth up and feeding Lucas his own seed. Lucas eagerly accepted and swallowed himself whole. Nathan was right, he was a cum whore and Nathan was more than happy to feed his need.

"Oh fuck Nate that was incredible.." Lucas murmured against Nathan's lips. "I need you in me.."

Nathan rested his forehead against Lucas' and placed one of his fingers dangerously close to Lucas' ass.

"What did you say?"

"I need you in me.. please.." Lucas said breathlessly.

"Please what?" Nathan tried to act dumb, he wanted to make it clear exactly what Lucas wanted.

"FUCK ME NATE !! PLEASE .. PLEASE FUCK ..AHHH!!" Lucas moaned as Nathan jabbed his finger inside Lucas' tight hole. Despite fucking him silly the night before, Lucas was still tight, something Nathan was going to rectify tonight.

"Oh you're going to get fucked alright!" Nathan exclaimed with an evil grin.

Nathan moved forward and placed his hand over Lucas' and gave Lucas' cock a few strokes. Positioning his mouth next to Lucas' hard cock, he looked up at his brother.

"How do I do this?"

"Are you serious?" Lucas couldn't believe it. He felt like exploding right there and then.

"Unless you don't want me to."

"No!! No I want you too..


	4. Part II: Chapter 2

Part II: Wedding Night

Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed and PM'ed me. They help me stay motivated and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

. . . . .

Lucas laid back against the trunk, while his brother knelt on the seat, his head in between Lucas' legs. Lucas raised his ass higher to give Nathan better access. Lucas moaned in anticipation to what was going to happen next. Part of him was excited and another part of him was a little scared. Last night, the alcohol helped numb the pain but even tipsy, Lucas knew that Nathan's long and wide cock plunging into his tight ass hurt, hurt a lot. When he woke up this morning, Lucas flinched when he got up and walked with a small limp for most of the morning. Tonight though, he was sober and he would feel every thrust and pounding he expected from his little brother.

Nathan's strong hands held his inner thighs firm while his tongue lapped against Lucas' tight hole. Nathan tried his best to lube the small opening up as much as possible. Nathan was also tipsy last night and fucking his brother was like an out of world experience.

Nathan knew he shouldn't this excited to fuck someone, especially one who wasn't his wife, but the moaning coming from Lucas' lips and seeing his body writhe in pleasure made Nathan want to split Lucas in half.

Nathan stood up and spit into his palms to lube his hard cock. He spit into his hands a few times to get his massive tool as wet as possible.

"You ready?" Nathan asked with a dirty smirk.

Lucas only nodded as he braced himself.

Last night, Nathan was slow at first, giving Lucas time to adjust. This time though, he wouldn't be so fortunate. If Lucas wanted his cock so bad, then he would have to pay the price, Nathan grinned to himself. Holding Lucas' trim waist, Nathan aligned his cock against Lucas' hole. Holding him in place, Nathan thrust forward. Lucas' natural instinct was to move back but Nathan's strong hands kept his body still.

"AHHHH!!" Lucas cried out in pain. "Stop.. Nathan.. wait.. AHHHH!!!" Nathan ignored his request as he continued to jab forward. Lucas hole was so tight and warm, having his ass muscles contract around Nathan's large cock was almost too much, there was no way he was going to take things slow.

"Relax, Luke!" Nathan ordered as he continued to move forward, pausing in appreciation once he got the whole thing in there, his balls slapping against Lucas' ass.

"AHH!!" Lucas cried out again as beads of sweat formed through out his body. He took deep breathes in an effort to calm himself down. He knew the first part would hurt, but he didn't think it would be anything like this. It was as if he was getting fucked for the first time again. But Lucas knew with pain came with pleasure, he was just grateful that Nathan stilled his movements for a moment while he got used to Nathan's huge cock buried deep inside him.

Nathan moved his body forward, now gripping Lucas' shoulders, his face were mere inches from Lucas'. Nathan swayed his hips, not pulling out but moving it in circular motions to open Lucas' ass up even more.

"Fuck it hurts!!" Lucas cried out.

"Want me to stop?" Nathan asked as he thrust his hips a little bit and Lucas yelled out in pain.

Lucas shook his head.

"What? I didn't hear you." Nathan continued to sway his hips and this time the cries of pain were turning into the familiar cries of pleasure. Nathan felt Lucas' cock spring back to life as it starting hardening against Nathan's rock hard abs.

"Don't stop!" Lucas panted.

"What did you say?" Nathan mocked as he continued to sway his hips, teasing Lucas.

"AHH!! Fuck! .. Fuck me Nathan.. FUCK ME!!" Lucas cried out as he wrapped his arms around Nathan's strong back and pulled him towards him, their lips crashing into each other. Nathan chuckled against his brother's lips as he started to pump his hips into Lucas.

"Ahhmmm!" Lucas moaned as their mouths devoured each other. Lucas wrapped his long lean legs around Nathan, urging him to go on. The pain was still there but Nathan was hitting every spot and Lucas was now drunk on sex.

Nathan was only happy to oblige as he fucked Lucas harder, with each thrust he pulled a little bit more out each time and stabbed forward. Nathan already fucked Haley in the women's bathroom earlier and then blew his wad into Lucas' mouth not too long ago, so he knew he could keep this up for a while. It'd been a while since he got to fuck like this, with basketball and his family, it'd been a while since he and his wife had one of their all nighter fucks. Though he wished he was with Haley, his brother made a worthy substitute. And right now, his brother needed him and Nathan was going to give him what he craved.

Lucas never felt anything so incredible in his life. As Nathan picked up the pace, Lucas' body turned into putty, as his limbs went limp. Nathan held firm onto Lucas' shoulders as he fucked him silly, splitting his body in half. But Nathan as hitting the spot each time and Lucas' hard cock was sandwiched between his and Nathan's hardened stomachs, the friction generated helped to fuel Lucas' even more.

Nathan grinned to himself as he saw Lucas surrender himself. He had him right where he wanted. He could feel Lucas' throbbing cock against his stomach and knew his big brother was close. Lucas was surprised when Nathan suddenly pulled away, disappointed since he was so close to cumming again.

"Wh.. what happened?" Lucas sat up, catching his breath.

"I'm tired." Nathan shrugged as he sat down in the back seat, leaning in against the side.

"Wait, what?" Lucas was so confused.

"I can't be doing all the hard work." Nathan grinned and spread his legs apart. "If you want it, then you have to come get it." Nathan motioned to his cock.

"You bastard!"

Nathan laughed. "Or I could go home.." Nathan was about to get up.

"NO!" Lucas cried out.

Nathan chuckled again. "Now, what are you waiting for, get down here!"

Lucas was so horny, he didn't care. Lucas knew that Nathan was turning him into his bitch, but it wasn't like he wasn't the bitch last night and Nathan's cock felt too good to pass up the offer. Lucas was glad that the backseat area was roomy enough. He got on his knees and started to blow Nathan again. He needed to get the thing nice and wet before getting fucked on it. It still amazed him how big his brother was, Lucas could suck on it the whole night, but his ass was itching for Nathan to finish what he started.

Lucas got up and positioned himself on top of Nathan's cock. Lowering himself, he held onto the top of the seats to steady himself as Nathan's cock starting to shoot up his ass. Lucas closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself onto Nathan's cock. He was a few inches deep and he paused so that his ass could once again get used to the thing. It was a little easier this time around since he was fucked just now.

Nathan saw him pause, but jabbed his hips forward, making Lucas moan.

"ASS"! Lucas gave his brother a dirty look.

"Come on, I don't got all night." Nathan laughed.

Lucas rolled his eyes but he was so hard that he didn't care. He needed to come and come soon. He continued to lower himself until he was sitting on top of Nathan. Both of them moaned in pleasure as their bodies fully connected as one. Lucas wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him into a kiss as he started rocking himself up and down Nathan's hard shaft.

Lucas broke the kiss as he threw his head back, eliciting cries of pleasure and pain.

"Come on, Luke… fuck yourself on my cock!" Nathan urged and Lucas picked up the pace. This time Nathan couldn't hold back his own moans of pleasure as Lucas was riding him for everything he had.

"I'm so close!" Lucas panted as he slammed himself even harder on his brother's cock.

"Touch me, Nate.. please .. please!" Lucas begged. Now Nathan wasn't that cruel and he reached in between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Lucas' leaking cock. He lubed his hands on Lucas' pre-cum and then started to stroke him furiously as Lucas continued to ride his cock.

"AHH!!! AHH!!" Lucas was so close now. Nathan felt the cock throb in his hands and knew Lucas was about to explode. Nathan's other hands grabbed a hold of Lucas' waist and he thrust his hips upward as Lucas pounded his ass against Nathan's cock.

"AHH!!" Lucas cried out as he started to come in Nathan's hands, his warm seed landing all over Lucas' stomach and onto Nathan's hands and stomach. Nathan felt Lucas' ass clench even more around his cock and with a final thrust forward, he started to come once again inside his brother. His load wasn't as much but still enough for some of it to leak out through Lucas' thoroughly fucked hole.

Lucas leaned forward, his lips finding Nathan as they hungrily kissed each other, each coming down from their high. Nathan wrapped his arms around his brother, wiping his brother's cum against his back.

Exhausted, Lucas broke off the kiss and shifted his body so now he was lying a top Nathan, resting his head in Nathan's shoulder.

"Thank you.." Lucas said softly, still catching his breath.

Nathan smiled and held his brother tighter.

"I love you Nate.."

"I love you too Luke." Nathan kissed the top of Lucas' head as he watched his brother drift off to sleep.

. . . . .

One week later

"You look like crap."

Lucas jolted up from his nap and saw Haley standing over him.

"Scoot ever." She ordered as she sat down next to him. "Long night?"

"Yeah .. pregnant women and their late night cravings." Lucas joked.

Haley laughed, knowing all too well.

"What's up Hales?"

"Nothing much.. me and Brooke just finished going over your wedding gifts .. we made a list so you know who gave you what .. but there was one gift in particular that I thought you should know about."

"Oh really what?"

"One of Peyton's friends from the label gave you two a weekend away at that Golf and Spa resort not too far from here."

"Oh.. I heard about that place.. I heard good things about it .. that actually sounds really good.. that could be the honey moon we have yet to take."

"Only problem though, the reservation is for next weekend."

Lucas frowned. "We can't go. Peyton is still in bed rest and I can't leave her."

After his wedding night, he hadn't seen much of anyone. Spending the night with Nathan helped him relax and unwind so he didn't mind the isolation and tending to the needs of his new wife for the past week.

"I was thinking that it'd be a waste for this to go."

"Hales.. it's ok.. take it .. you and Nathan have a good time."

Haley smiled. "Thanks for the offer Luke, but you and I both know you need a break .. Peyton knows it too.. even though she wouldn't say it to you because she knows how much you worry about her."

"Hales, I know you're right but I can't leave Peyton alone."

"You won't .. Brooke and I offered to spend a girl's weekend in and you can go .. _with Nathan_." She grinned.

"Oh." Lucas couldn't help but hide his smile.

"Well.. I'm sure Nathan and I could find something to do there." He smiled.

"I'm sure you will." Haley rolled her eyes. "This time though you have a king size bed instead of the backseat of Peyton's car." Haley teased.

Lucas glared at her. "Cute Hales."

"Oh relax Luke.. Nathan and I do it all the time in the back of our SUV." She winked at him and got up.

Lucas wondered how this whole thing with Nathan would affect him and Haley but he was glad to see that Haley was cool about the whole thing. He shouldn't have worried though, this was all her fault and he would forever be grateful to both of them. Lucas was so worried about Haley when her and Nathan first started to date. He was only getting used to the idea before they suddenly got married. He wasn't sure then but as the years went by he knew that those two were made for each other. He was so glad to finally find that love with Peyton. He just needed to get through these next few weeks while Peyton was on bed rest.

"Now, there's one catch."

"What?" Lucas asked curiously. Haley giggled like a little school girl.

"You have to do something for." Haley said eagerly.

"Um.. ok .. what?" Lucas was hesitant.

Haley licked her lips. "You have to fuck Nathan."

The End.

So that's it for Part II, I have some thoughts for a Part III, again depends on who's interested. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Part III: The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon

Chapter 1

Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad you guys are still interesting and as long as there is interest I will keep writing. Now I apologize for not updating sooner, real life has gotten in the way and with work and everything I hope you can understand that it's hard to find the time to actually sit down and write. It's not like I don't want to write but I put down maybe a paragraph or two and I just feel drained, but inspiration has come to me so I decided to go with it. Sometimes it just comes to me and sometimes it takes longer, so I'm sorry for those who enjoy my stories. I'll try to update the other ones as soon as I could. Thanks.

Enjoy! Please review!

. . . .

Nathan placed his small duffle bag inside's Lucas' truck and then closed it. He made it to the passenger's side and got it.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked as Nathan put on his seat belt.

"Let's do this." The two bumped fists and started off on the road.

"So I see I'm not the only one who packed light?" Nathan smirked.

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat and blushed. He wasn't going to lie, ever since Haley planned this little trip of theirs, he had been excited as hell. Often, he would wake up with a raging hard-on having dreams over this. It wasn't only the fact that they were going to spend a nice long weekend together but the fact that his best friend gave him strict orders of what he should do this weekend. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure how he was going to do it but he will definitely try. Just the thought of fucking Nathan had his mouth salivating and his cock twitching.

"Well.. umm.. I figured.. umm.." Lucas tried to form words while still keeping his eyes on the road.

Nathan laughed, sensing his brother's nervousness. "Don't worry Luke, I don't think we're both going to be needing clothing this weekend." Nathan shot him a dirty grin and Lucas instantly relaxed and grinned back.

"Umm.. yeah I mean.. there's other things we can do .. umm you know.. instead of staying in the room."

Nathan picked up the pamphlet and leafed through some of the activities they had there.

"Well… they got a gym.. sucks no basketball .. but there's golf."

"I'm good at miniature golf." Lucas laughed. "But I suck at the real thing."

"Oh you _suck _alright." Nathan teased and Lucas punched his arm lightly.

"Ass." Lucas threw out as he turned on the radio. Both men started arguing over radio stations before finally finding one they could both agree on. The rest of the ride was pleasant, with both brothers catching up and talking about last night's game.

They pulled up to a rest stop to get gas. Nathan got out and went to the back to the bathroom, pleasantly surprised the place wasn't as filthy as he imagined it would be. He went into a nearby stall and unzipped his fly. It was a second later when he heard the door open and Lucas came barreling in, going straight to his knees, pushing Nathan's jeans and boxers down. Through out the ride, the thought of being with Nathan, touching him, tasting him kept Lucas hard as hell. With them finally at a rest stop, Lucas couldn't resist himself.

Nathan grinned to himself as he ran his hand through Lucas' blond locks.

"I didn't think you'd last this long." He commented as he threw his head back while Lucas started to go down on him. Lucas kept one hand on the base of Nathan's now hard cock and the other roamed up his shirt, feeling the taunt muscles of Nathan's abs. He sucked on the head, enjoying the feel of the fleshy member around his tongue. Nathan was right, he thought. Lucas didn't know how he managed to last this long.

Just as they were getting into it, they heard a noise in the distance.

"Fuck." Nathan muttered, as he halted his brother. The last thing they needed was for someone to catch them while Lucas was giving him head. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucas asked as he licked the tip of Nathan's cock. Lucas heard the noise and reluctantly got up.

"Don't worry." Nathan saw the pout on Lucas' face. "We're almost there." Nathan grinned, "Now get out of here." Nathan laughed and turned his attention back to the toilet. Lucas nodded and went to the stall next to him. They both stood there for a while, letting their hard-ons come down a bit before they were able to piss.

Moment later, they were back in inside the car. Lucas looked over and saw the huge tent formed on Nathan's fitted jeans. He really wished he was able to finish what he started in the bathroom but he knew they would be at the resort soon and they wouldn't need to worry about any interruptions. Still, Lucas couldn't help himself as he found his hands wondering over to Nathan's crotch, rubbing him gently through his jeans.

Nathan let out an appreciative moan, before commenting. "You know.. you're supposed to put the car in gear, not me." He teased and Lucas smiled back and put the car in drive. Lucas prayed there wouldn't be any cops out on the road, he was pretty damn sure he would be breaking a couple of speed limits.

. . . . .

The ride to the resort was short but it wasn't short enough for the two young and equally horny Scott brothers.

"Shall I get someone to bring your bags up?" The man at the front desk asked.

Both brothers lifted their bags to show they packed light.

"It's okay, we're fine." Nathan smiled, wanting the man to hurry up and give them their room keys.

The man continued to punch in a few keys. "A guy's weekend away from the Mrs.?" The man asked, noticing the wedding bands on the two men who stood before him.

Lucas smiled, "Yeah .. just hanging out with my lil' bro."

The man smiled back, "I'm sure you guys will have a great time.. now here's a list showing all the amenities and services we provide.. restaurants, bars .. we have a full 18 hole golf course.. 24 hour access gym.. pool.. etcetera.. it's all in this packet." The man slid a folder towards Lucas. "Now the only problem is that the room only has a king sized bed but it's a full suite."

Nathan grinned to himself, a king sized bed would definitely do.

"Don't worry about it.. we're fine."

The man nodded and handed them their keys. "Enjoy your stay."

"Oh we will." Nathan said confidently.

. . . .

The door slammed behind them and a second later, Nathan had Lucas pinned against the wall, their mouths devouring each other.

"A little eager." Lucas teased in between kisses as his hands squeezed Nathan's tight ass.

"You started it by going down on me at the rest stop.. now you gotta finish." Nathan replied as he broke the kiss and removed his shirt, Lucas following suit.

Lucas stepped aside and walked to inspect the large suite they had and eyed the prominent king sized bed.

"This suite is nice." Lucas commented but Nathan was too damn horny to comment. He needed to stick his cock into something now.

"Shut the fuck up and get over here." Nathan commanded. Lucas grinned to himself as they made quick work removing the rest of their clothes.

Nathan went for the bed and rested his head against the luscious pillows as Lucas picked up where he left off at the rest stop.

"Hmm.." Nathan sighed contently as Lucas's head bobbed up and down. Lucas was so hard now too, he needed relief and knew his hand wouldn't be enough. Plopping Nathan's huge cock out his mouth, he made his way onto the bed. Nathan sat up to protest but was greeted to Lucas, hovering over him.

"Nate.. please.." Lucas begged as he positioned himself on top of Nathan, his mouth going back to Nathan's cock while his own crotch hovered over Nathan's face. Lucas lowered his body on to Nathan's, his cock teasing Nathan's mouth, to which Nathan eagerly accepted. Lucas spread his legs and kneeled, while Nathan grabbed his ass sucked his cock. They were both giving each other head, each enjoying the feeling the other one was causing.

They sucked each other hard and fast, needing to get the edge off. They had the rest of the weekend to take things nice and slow. It was all too much for Lucas as Nathan sucked on him and placed a finger in his ass.

"Ahh..I'm coming.. I'm coming!!" He moaned as his lips were plastered on Nathan's cock. He shot hot spurts into Nathan's eager mouth. Nathan felt his cock twitch and Lucas went down on him, taking in Nathan's own eruption. Torrents of cum hit the back of Lucas' throat and he tried his best to take it all in.

Lucas collapsed on top of Nathan, his lips planting kisses along the side of Nathan's cock, while they both basked the moment. He was surprised when he felt Nathan shift underneath him and next thing he knew, he felt Nathan's strong hands grip his ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart and Nathan's hot tongue entering his tight hole. Lucas grinned to himself, he knew what his brother was up to. Nathan was using his own cum to lube his hole. It has been a few weeks since Nathan last fucked him and he had a feeling that all the time Nathan spent fucking him and loosening him up had gone too waste.

Just the thought of Nathan back inside him had Lucas' softening cock spring back to life. Nathan grinned to himself as he felt Lucas harden, it only spurred him further, getting as much of Lucas' cum mixed in with his own saliva in that tight hole. Lucas was doing his part as he started to coax Nathan's cock with the cum he hadn't swallowed.

After a few minutes, Nathan couldn't take any more and flipped Lucas over to his back. He sat up and aligned the tip of his cock with Lucas' now wet hole.

"Nathan please.." Lucas begged as he couldn't wait either. Nathan was only too happy to oblige as he held his cock firm with one hand while the other held onto Lucas' waist. He entered slowly and Lucas involuntary flinched. He got a few inches in there and then placed both hands on Lucas' waist and continued to guide his cock inside Lucas.

"AHH!!" Lucas cried out, trying his best to keep himself together. He wanted this, needed this but Nathan was just too big and his ass wasn't used to the intrusion anymore. He was glad Nathan was taking his time, letting the warmth of his ass encompass his thick long cock like a velvet glove. Nathan pushed forward but swayed his hips a little to loosen up the tight hole. Nathan grinned to himself, it was as if he was popping Lucas' cherry for the first time again.

Lucas felt Nathan's pubes brush up against his ass cheeks and he was relieved that it was finally all in there. Nathan threw his head back and moaned softly, basking in the feel of Lucas' muscular tight ass gripping his cock. He swayed his hips a little and slowly started to pump into him.

"AHH!!" Lucas moaned as his ass started to relax a little bit and Nathan rode him a little faster. Nathan leaned down, pressing his body into Lucas, fucking him even harder.

"AHH" Lucas yelled out louder. His cries were muffled when he felt Nathan's lips pressed against his and they both could taste the other against their lips. It only egged Nathan on as he violently pumped his hips into Lucas.

This was definitely the start of a great weekend.

To Be Continued . . ..


	6. Part III: Chapter 2

Bachelor Party

Part III: Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, if anyone would like to beta for me, please let me know. Life has gotten busy, it's not an excuse but the reason why it took so long. Enjoy this next chapter. Please review.

. . . .

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and it took him a second to realize where he was. He smiled to himself as everything starting come back to him. The hard chest he was currently sleeping on, the soreness in his ass, yep, he looked up and noticed his brother Nathan sleeping soundly. He snuggled further into Nathan, letting his hand wander up and down his rock hard abs.

His mind was a blur. As soon as they got into their hotel room, they practically ripped their clothes off and went at each other. Lucas could still hear his moans and the grunts that came from Nathan as Nathan fucked him mercilessly, on his back, on all fours. It didn't matter, Nathan split him in two and they both got off on it.

They collapsed on top of each other and eventually drifted to sleep. It was in this quiet moment that Lucas took a good look at Nathan, devastatingly handsome came to mind and his body. He needed to enjoy this time he had with his brother because he knew it wouldn't last. He couldn't believe what great shape he was in. Lucas took a look at himself, sure he was lean and cut, but so was Nathan and was definitely more developed and cut. Lucas' hand grazed down his abs and gently felt the hairs that led down to his just as impressive cock.

Even soft, it still looked massive. Haley is a lucky girl, he thought to himself and with the thought of his best friend, a wicked idea came to mind. It was her, afterall, that orchestrated all this and he owed her. Lucas, slowly peeled himself away from Nathan and sat down at the foot at the bed, licking his lips, he took Nathan's flaccid cock in his hands and as gently as he could, began to suck on the head. He was careful not to be too aggressive, he didn't want Nathan to wake, at least not yet.

He continued to suck gently and notice Nathan shift slightly and then his cock started to harden from the stimulation. _Jackpot, _he thought as he began to be more aggressive, taking in more and more of the hardening cock.

Nathan's breath was ragged as he felt the most incredible feeling. Half asleep, half awake, it was starting to register that his dick was currently being sucked on, by none other than his favorite cock sucker.

"Fuck." Nathan muttered as he opened his eyes and found Lucas' blond head bobbing up and down. Lucas looked up and saw his brother waking up and he sucked even harder, taking more of the hard cock down his mouth.

"Oh, fuck Luke." Nathan moaned as he squirmed. He was definitely not expecting this but wasn't complaining at all. There was nothing like being woken up with a mouth on your cock, especially if they belonged to Lucas' luscious lips.

Being more brazen, Lucas went in deeper, opening his mouth wide and breathing through his nose. Shit, Nathan thought to himself as Lucas was deep throathing him. Nathan was about to bust a nut soon if this kept up.

As much as Lucas enjoyed what he was doing, he needed air and reluctantly he pulled away, besides, he had Nathan right where he wanted him. Lucas tore his lips from Nathan's cock and licked the whole length of it, then he took a hold of it, gently pumping it. The brothers locked eyes and Nathan could see a glint of mischief in there.

Lucas then started to nibble on his balls, taking each one in his mouth and rolling it over with his tongue. Nathan threw his head back and just went with it. Then he felt Lucas do something even more unexpected.

"What.." Nathan muttered as Lucas' tongue flickered across his ass hole.

"Luke!" Nathan warned but Lucas only nibbed harder and Nathan had to admit that it felt pretty damn good, Haley had done that a few times but she never ventured further, mainly because he stopped her and put his cock back in her mouth. He had a feeling that Lucas wasn't going to be so accommodating.

"Luke, don't!" Nathan warned as he tried to sat up but just then Luke flicked his tongue inside.

"Just getting you ready." Lucas smirked as he wetted one of his fingers and teased Nathan's hole with it, all the while still pumping Nathan's cock with his other hand.

"Don't you think about it." Nathan tried to say seriously, but was still into the handjob he was still getting.

"C'mon Nate, I just owe your wife a favor."

"NO." Nathan said more firmly, he should've known. This had Haley's name all over it. She'd tried to pull the same stunt for years but he always managed to flip the situation and have his tongue up her's and then some, but with Lucas, he figured she wanted him to do _more_.

"Please." Lucas pouted as he gently stroked Nathan's cock and lightly nibbled on his balls. "Just try it out, please, I owe Hales and this would make her really, really happy." Lucas muttered as he continued to nibble at Nathan's sack.

Nathan's mind was conflicted but at the same time, he knew Lucas was telling the truth and he didn't mind doing things for Haley, plus this was Lucas. He was doing things with him, he never thought he would do, why not add one more.

"I'm free to bail."

"Anytime." Lucas replied quickly, not giving Nathan another minute to second doubt himself as his tongue went back to the tight hole. Nathan closed his eyes and laid still but Lucas' ministrations helped to relax him and he found himself relaxing and Lucas' hot tongue didn't feel so awkward, in fact, after a couple of minutes it didn't feel that bad at all.

Nathan let out a soft moan and Lucas smiled to himself, pleased that his brother was finally getting into it. Lucas' had eaten a couple of girls out before and Brooke had let him hit in the backdoor but man, Nathan's ass was out of this world. Like everything that had to do with Nathan, it made Lucas rock hard and Lucas was careful not to touch himself. He felt like he could go any minute. He decided to up it up a notch. The tight hole was already lubed, now it needed to get stretched. He placed a finger at the entrance. Nathan felt was coming in and was about to protest but Lucas jammed it in anyways.

"Fuck, Luke., pull it out!"

"Nate relax."

"Luke."

"Please, it'll feel good, I promise. I want you to feel as good as you make me." Lucas said honestly as he started to kiss Nathan's inner thigh. Nathan remained quiet, not having the heart to disappoint his brother. He didn't blame him, he loved fucking Lucas, it was the best feeling so it should come as no surprise that Lucas would want to experience it for himself.

Nathan closed his eyes and let himself go and then Lucas finally hit it and it sent a surge of electricity through his body.

"Ahh." Nathan muttered as Lucas' finger dug deeper and Lucas hand squeezed his hard cock. It hurt but it was different. Nathan wasn't quite sure how to explain it but the combination of pleasure and pain was definitely something new. Next thing he knew, Lucas had two fingers in there trying his best to stretch him out.

"Come on, Nate." Lucas smirked.

"Is that all you got?" Nathan grunted. Sure he was letting his brother finger fuck him at the moment but Nathan always needed to have the upper hand.

Lucas smirked as he jabbed in deeper, eliciting another moan from Nathan.

"That's it?" Nathan tried to mock. Lucas had to give him credit, he knew what his brother was doing. He didn't want to be seen as the bitch in this but he knew damn well that he was in the driver's seat and Nathan was in it for the ride. Lucas stood up and spit a handful of saliva on his palm and lubed his achingly hard cock.

"You ready for this?" Lucas smirked.

"That small thing?" Nathan smirked back. Sure he was a lot bigger than Lucas, but Lucas was pretty big himself.

Lucas chuckled as he placed his throbbing head at Nathan's entrance. He pushed in slightly but Nathan flinched. Lucas immediately took a hold of Nathan's trim waist and held him firm while he pushed his cock head forward.

"Ahh!" Nathan grunted. "Take it out." He gritted.

"Relax." Lucas ordered, trying to keep his mind straight while the incredible feeling of Nathan's ass started to wrap around his cock. He only got the head in there but Nathan looked like he was still in pain and as much as he wanted to fuck him right now, he knew he needed to let him get past the pain. At least when Nathan fucked him the first time, they were both tipsy.

Lucas paused, letting Nathan get used to the thick head of his cock. Then he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Nathan's.

"Just relax." Lucas said softly as he softly kissed Nathan.

"No." Nathan muttered against Lucas' lips. Having Lucas stick in his finger up his ass was one thing but this, no it was supposed to be the other way around.

"For me." Lucas muttered again and kissed him once more. Nathan opened his mouth to the kiss, his brother was a great kisser and once again Lucas had sucked him in. He kissed him back and grunted as Lucas pushed forward. Gently, he started to push his way in, making sure to take his time to let Nathan get used to it.

"Ahh." Nathan threw his head back

He had about half in it and started to slowly rock his hips, stretching Nathan out as much as he could. Nathan was sweating like he ran a marathon but he could do this he thought and it wasn't long before the pain started to blend in with the pleasure as Lucas' cock started to hit the spot.

Lucas tore his lips away from Nathan and saw Nathan's cock start to rise. _There we go,_ he thought as he moved more forward, plunging his cock deeper and deeper into Nathan.

This was insane, Lucas thought as Nathan's sweet warm ass engulfed his cock. This was nothing to what he's experienced before and it was no wonder that Nathan often fucked him senseless. Finally, Lucas had his whole length inside and he paused as Nathan's tight ass gripped his cock like a velvet glove.

Lucas moaned and Nathan grunted. Nathan couldn't believe what was happening but the pain of it all was being masked by the pleasure and thrill of it all.

"Luke." Nathan cried out as Lucas started to sway his hips. They were both moaning now and Lucas leaned back in and plunged his cock back into Nathan's mouth as Nathan's arms wrapped around him, pulling Lucas even closer to him.

"Fuck." Lucas muttered against Nathan's lips. He felt Nathan's hips push back and it was driving him insane. He couldn't hold it any longer and Lucas cried out as a torrent of cum erupted from him, filling Nathan's not so virgin hole.

"AHH!" Lucas body shook from his orgasm and he laid still for a moment catching his breath. Lucas sat up and slowly withdrew his still hard cock from Nathan's freshly fucked ass.

"Fuck, Luke, did you just?" Nathan muttered.

"Yeah, fuck." Lucas panted.

Nathan's ass was sore but he couldn't deny that it felt good and he was still horny as shit. Lucas was able to get off but he was still rock solid.

"That's all you got?" Nathan smirked as he sat up, he could feel Lucas' cum drip out of his ass.

"Ok now you're asking for it," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan pulled Lucas in and flipped them around so now Lucas was sitting against the headboard and Nathan straddled him.

"Good." Nathan smirked.

Lucas grabbed Nathan's waist and guided him down on his cock. He just came but he was rock hard again, the thought of fucking Nathan again was more than enough motivation. Shit, he'd find himself going over the edge with Nathan multiple times, this didn't come as a surprise.

Nathan threw his head back as it still hurt for him to get entered, especially at this new angle. Lucas started to thrust his hips forward and nibble on Nathan's chest.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Lucas muttered against Nathan's neck as his hands squeezed Nathan's hard ass, bringing it further down on his cock.

"Come on big brother, let's see what you got?" Nathan said as his lips crashed onto Lucas' and felt Nathan's hard cock bouncing up and down, rubbing against his stomach.

Lucas flipped them back over and wrapped his hand around Nathan's hard cock.

"Fuck, Luke.. yeah!" Nathan was getting into it.

"Ergh." Lucas grunted as he started to fuck him harder and pumping his cock at the same speed.

"Yeah!" Nathan grunted back as he felt his nuts tighten. A couple of minutes later, "Yeah!" He screamed again as he started to shoot all over Lucas' hands and all over his stomach.

Seeing Nathan come undone was also Lucas' and he once again started to milk himself inside Nathan's ass, albeit a smaller load. Their bodies shook and Lucas collapsed on top of Nathan, their breathing heavy but their lips found each other and they devoured each other.

"Thank you." Lucas muttered. "I love you so much." Lucas couldn't hold back his emotions.

"I love you too." Nathan said back and kissed Lucas softly, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Moments that would fill this whole weekend.

"I don't ever want to leave you." Lucas said softly and Nathan looked up at his brother with a little bit of confusion.

Pulling out his softening cock and lying next to Nathan, he knew he had to tell him the truth. He ran a hand through Nathan's dark hair, his face mere centimeters from Nathan's.

"I'm leaving." Lucas swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "After the baby is born, we're going to spend sometime with Karen and Andy on his boat and then to Seattle to stay with Larry for a while."

"You're.. you're leaving Tree Hill?" Nathan wasn't expecting that. He pulled away from Lucas and stood up off the bed. His legs were a little sore from straddling Lucas and his butt felt even worse but it was this bit of news that threw him for a loop.

"…"

"Damn it Luke, you don't get to fuck me and then tell me you're leaving." Nathan said annoyed as he looked around and saw the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." Nathan muttered, unable to look at Lucas.

Nathan went inside the spacious shower and turned on the hot water. He tried his best to calm himself down and enjoy the cascading warm waters. It wasn't long before he felt a pair of warm hands encircle his waist.

"Please don't be mad at me." Lucas muttered against Nathan's skin as he left small kisses on the back of his neck. Nathan sighed as he let the warm waters relax him and he couldn't help but enjoy the way Lucas was feeling him up.

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised." He turned to face his brother.

"I'm sorry I told you like that."

"It's okay." Nathan sighed. "I get it, you have your own family now. I remember when me and Haley had to leave for Maryland.. so I get it. It just sucks that's all."

"You're still my family too." Lucas wrapped his arms around Nathan. "But for now this is what me and Peyton have to do, but Tree Hill will always be home, one day we'll all be back."

Nathan gave a small smile.

"You suck."

"Nate.."

Nathan chuckled and squeezed Lucas' ass, letting him know every thing is okay.

"I meant, you _suck_." Nathan's eyes gestured to his once again growing cock.

"We got to make use of the time we have left and this weekend has just started." Nathan smirked.

"No holding back," Lucas stated.

Nathan nodded in agreement and the two shared another kiss as the warm waters engulfed them. They kissed and made out for a few minutes, their hard cocks pressing up against each other. They finally broke for air and Nathan pinned Lucas against the tiled wall and turned him around, pressing his hard cock against Lucas' ass cheeks.

"My turn." Nathan said hotly into Lucas' ear.

The End.

Note: This story has ended but don't worry, there will be a sequel to this. There might even be an epilogue where you'll get some scenes of the rest of the weekend as well as Haley's reaction to Nathan finally getting fucked, lol. Enjoy and please share your thoughts.


End file.
